Gambit
"Alors! Ah thought'a joined de X-Men, not de Brady Bunch! Dey is some t'ings ah prefer not ta do in'a group!" ''- Remy LeBeau'' History Abandoned at birth due to his burning red eyes, the child who would one day become Remy LeBeau was kidnapped from his hospital ward by members of the New Orleans Thieves' Guild who referred to the child as "le diable blanc" - the white devil. They believed he was the child that had been prophesied to unite the warring Guilds. Soon after, Remy was placed in the care of a gang of street thieves who raised the child and taught him the ways of thievery. Later, when he was around ten years old, Remy attempted to pick the pocket of Jean-Luc LeBeau, then-patriarch of the Thieves’ Guild. Jean-Luc took the boy in off the streets and adopted him into his own family. As part of a peace pact between the Thieves’ Guild and their rivals, the Assassin’s Guild, a marriage was arranged between Remy and Bella Donna Boudreaux, the granddaughter of the head of the Assassin's Guild. However, Bella Donna's brother Julien objected to the marriage and challenged Gambit to a duel. Remy killed Julien in self-defense, but was excommunicated and banished from New Orleans in an attempt to maintain the nonaggression pact between the two guilds. Remy wandered the world as he plied his skills as a master thief, aided by his mutant power to charge objects with explosive energy. He employed playing cards he charged with kinetic energy as his trademark weapon. Hiding in the shadows was no easy feat with the construction of the sentinels, but his life and livelihood depended on him continuing to carry out jobs in the 'human' world. One night Remy was then forced to use his powers to save a little girl and her parents from a drug dealer, instead of being grateful to their mutant savior, they tipped off the local authorities about his use of mutant abilities. A O*N*E sentinel was hot on his heels and he was eventually captured, an 'M' tattoo forcibly etched into the skin on his neck and mandatory relocation to District X. Personality One could say that Remy LeBeau is an old fashioned sort of guy, still believing in chivalry and holding the door open for a lady. Even deep down he still believes in true love, but he would never ever admit it out loud. He is probably one of the most loyal people you would ever meet, once you get past his defenses and his thief instinct not to trust anyone, and he won't ever let you down. But if you let him down, its a long way back to trust. Gambit can be perceived as a cocky, over confident flirt who talks too much and cracks too many jokes (especially when hes nervous) but its merely a veneer over his own insecurities, which are buried deep deep down. If it is possible to be a narcissist and self destructive at the same time, Remy manages to be both. Likes *Smoking *Card games *Real Cajun food *Women *Winning Dislikes *Bland food *Cheaters (Other people cheating) *Smoking bans *Early mornings *Prejudice *His M tattoo Abilities Skills Gambit is a master in hand-to-hand combatant, utilizing Savate (French kickboxing), streetfighting techniques and the natural agility his powers provide him with. Coupled with his mastery over the bo-staff as well as being able to throw small objects, including knives, throwing spikes, and playing cards, with extraordinary accuracy, he is no pushover in battle. Remy is also a trained thief, an expert at lock picking and safe cracking, his abilities grant him the agility to get in and out of buildings with grace, and he has dodged a laser or two.Other skills that are not battle related include him being bilingual in English and Cajun French as well as being a master thief and a pretty good cook. Powers Gambit has the mutant ability to tap into the potential energy contained within an object and transform it into kinetic energy upon touching it. When Gambit thus charges an object and throws it at a target, the object releases this energy explosively on impact. Gambit is able to use this power to charge living objects, but refuses to on principle. Because of his ability he also has heightened strength, stamina and agility. Because of the buildup of kinetic energy in Gambit, his mind has difficulty being detected by telepaths, instead of hearing his thoughts they would instead get a static sound. Gambit also possesses a hypnotic charm that allows him to exert a subtle influence over sentient beings, leading them to believe what he says and agree with his suggestions. However the charm doesn't work on those with strong minds or any who know about it. Weaknesses With Remy, it is true that old habits die hard, and he will forever have light fingers, a love for shiny things and a penchant for gambling. He also clearly has an addictive personality, hooked on nicotine, thrills and flirtation any one of these traits could lead him astray.Remy is loyal, which some would see as a big plus to his personality, but it also means that sometimes he can't or won't see whats right in front of him, should the right person request it. Remy also looks like a mutant, his eyes often having to hide behind a pair of shades for both aesthetics, and light sensitivity. Category:Canon Category:District X Category:X-Men Category:Registered Mutant Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Molecular Acceleration Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Hypnotic Charm Category:Male Category:Louisianian Category:Cajun Category:American Category:Played Character Category:Player: Rae